


Slytherin and proud

by Saiden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiden/pseuds/Saiden





	Slytherin and proud

It was finally happening. (Y/n) was about to meet Draco’s parents after they had been dating for a while now. It was during winter break that they had decided to plan the meeting. Draco had told (Y/n) that his parents would love her just like he did. 

“Are you sure though? What if they hate me?” (Y/n) questioned. 

“Of course they won’t hate you, I’ve told them about you and what a lovely person you are. Besides, I love you and that is all that matters.” Draco said, as they reached the front door of Malfoy manor. They knocked on the door and waited a bit before a house elf opened the door for them, Draco not saying a word, while (Y/n) thanked the elf as they walked inside and to the living room. There they were greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. 

“Draco! It’s so good to see you!” Narcissa Malfoy immediately pulled her son into a hug, Lucius Malfoy standing next to them, his eyes fixed on (Y/n). 

“So, Draco, this must be (Y/n)?” Lucius asked. 

“Yes, this is (Y/n), my girlfriend.” He smiled at her.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I’m (Y/n) (L/n).” She said politely. Lucius however didn’t change his stoic expression, he seemed…curious about something though.

“What house are you in, if I may ask?” 

“Of course, I’m in Slytherin.” This seemed to please the man.

“And what blood type are you?” At this (Y/n) kept a bit quiet. Draco stared at her.

“She is a pureblood.” He said, obviously confused why his girlfriend wasn’t speaking up. Lucius didn’t seem satisfied with this.

“I asked the lady, I expect her to answer.” At this (Y/n) flinched a bit. She looked to the side.

“D-Draco…I wanted to tell you…b-but…” She stammered. 

“But what? Why don’t you just tell them you’re a pureblood?” Something didn’t feel right, why was she acting so nervous and scared? Lucius caught on to her behavior and his expression turned to one of anger and disgust.

“You…You’re a filthy mud blood, aren’t you?!” He said, raising his voice, venom dripping from his tongue as he said the word mud blood. Draco stared at (Y/n), his eyes wide.

“(Y/n)…you can’t be…” (Y/n) moved closer to him, grabbing his hands.

“I wanted to tell you! But I was afraid of losing you! Please Draco..” She pleaded with her boyfriend, hoping he would understand. Instead he ripped his hands away from her.

“How could you lie to me!” 

“I didn’t mean to Draco, I love you!” 

“You’re a filthy mud blood! What makes you think I would still be with you after something like this?!” He yelled. 

“You’re breaking up with me over something like this?! Just because I’m not a pureblood? I can’t believe you!” She yelled back. Lucius and Narcissa watched the two of them go back and forth.

“I can’t believe you lied to me!” 

“And I can’t believe you fell for it.” (Y/n) said with a grin on her face. Draco stood, confused.

“What are you talking about?” He asked. At that point Lucius walked over, standing next to (Y/n) a smirk on his face.

“She really is a Slytherin you know. (Y/n) reached out to me, sending me a letter. She wanted to give you a bit of a scare. You see, we planned this. (Y/n) told me all about herself and explained to me that she had a plan. I knew she was in Slytherin, and that she is a pureblood.” Draco stood there, his mouth agape, eyes wide. 

“We got you good, love.” (Y/n) grinned. 

“You…planned….how…I…” He stammered for a bit longer, before he grinned too. 

“Slytherin and proud~”

“Come here you! I should hex you for this!” Draco said, running towards his girlfriend who was hiding behind Lucius.

“Mr. Malfoy help!” 

“Now, now Draco, be nice to the lady.” His father said in a teasing tone.

“You never even asked if I was a pureblood, you just assumed I was because I’m in Slytherin.” (Y/n) said as she gave Draco a tight hug. 

“Well, what a way to meet my parents…how about we go eat now?”


End file.
